gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Larson
Blake Larson '''is a character on Glee: The Next Generation '''who is the abusive and controlling step-father of Miles Larson. Background Blake was a man who was brought up in a very strict home, where his parents rarely let him out of their sights, and he was constantly in their guidelines. He ended spending a few years in the military as a high-ranking officer in the Army. Later he returns home and falls in love with Amanda and marries her. Biography Season Three Blake makes his first appearance in We Made It, where he is sitting on the couch with Amanda Larson waiting for Miles to come home. He has a very serious ambiance and yells at Miles after revealing he discovered Miles got a B on his English test. He brutally attacks Miles, saying how he should want to be successful and not like his loser father. Amanda corrects him when he says he is trying to make a point to her son, saying how he adopted Miles and the boy now has his last name. Miles interrupts him, which causes him to tightly grab Miles' wrists, causing him pain. Miles nodded quietly after being yelled and is sent to his room. Blake then says how the boy needs to be taught a lesson in respect. His viscous actions lead Miles to sing Family Portrait about his life. He makes his next appearance in Strength where stops Miles from heading upstairs to his room. He questions Miles why he was late and why he didn't call them to let them know where he was. He mentions how rules are rules and they shouldn't be broken. The man then shows his disapproval at Miles grades dropping, and how he will have to work harder and perhaps get a tutor. He accuses Taylor of the issue and Miles being too concerned with girls. Blake then tells Miles that if he brings another B home, he will make him break up with Taylor and make him quit Glee Club. He tells Miles he is acting like a teenager, and that he will follow his rules while living in his house. Blake sends Miles up to his room telling him to study, and that he has a hard enough life to come home to a 'mouthy, lazy teenage boy' like Miles. It is later revealed that he is the one that caused his stepson's scar after throwing a Jones soda at the boy. It shattered and sent glass into his face. Miles later decides to move out of the house by the end of the episode. Personality The man is very overbearing and incredibly controlling of his family's lives. He wants everyone to follow the plan that he has, and deviating from that is completely unacceptable. His guidelines are very strict, and he will get furious if people do not live up to the expectations that are set. He has a raging temper that he has a difficult time controlling, but deep down he just wants what is best for his family. Appearance He has a stout, muscular man that overshadows many people. He has strong serious features and he rarely ever smiles. He also almost always has the linger of alcohol in his breath, and is a major alcoholic. His eyes are very piercing and stare deeply into people. Sexuality The man is straight and married to his wife. Family Relationships Miles Larson He has very difficult standards on Miles. He keeps his rules sharply in check with the young man, and he expects him to follow them with no questions asked. He apparently also been abusive towards Miles and is revealed to have been the reason behind his scars. His controlling attitude eventually drove Miles out of his home. Amanda Larson He is very controlling in his and his wife's relationship, not allowing her to speak when he is talking. He controls her actions, and he makes it impossible for her to stand up to him or help stand up for Miles. Graham Larson Their relationship hasn't been touched on, but it is assumed Graham has no idea about the abuse, and that the standards are also high for the older brother. Gallery Category:Relatives of Main Characters